After All - Ellis X Reader
by JaxAttaz
Summary: (Instead of ever using "Y/N" I use nicknames to be more sucked into the story) After the journey waz complete, you found yourself in a small community. Unfortunately, reproduction is around and having a baby in less than a month is harder when the only man you love is more like a sibling love... until it changes. NOT INCEST. MATURE CONTENT, LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, sure it was tough getting to the safe haven that was provided for the immune survivors, but Nick, Rochelle, Coach, Ellis and myself got here in lost chunks and clawed marks. It was time to build a home in the refined area of the outbreak. Only a handful of people from each state were here and that didn't mean that there was some that died from the journey here or the risks.

But as the only few females, which total to fifty-six compared to two hundred guys... we were cared and praised for. That didn't mean everyone wanted to have each other's babies but it was to repopulate the earth... grand, but with who?

The women that came here usually were intertwined with the group already loving someone... and yes, the lesbians... they just got to get pregnant and care for one another... but the straights, we had to be like queens compared to men. Which I myself found off, I mean I get that people want to be with only one person so the rest of the men were doomed to be gay or alone.

I didn't have my sights set on anyone... I couldn't help it to think of my teammates, Nick, Coach, and Ellis... but Coach was a father figure to me, and Nick... well, he got to have several ladies wanting him to be his lover so that's a no go. Ellis was like a little brother to me, we've been through thick and thin but I'll give it as much chance as I do with Coach and Rochelle. It was like family...

So Ellis and I just hung out in a garage, he fixed cars and I would help him with it. Not much to talk about on my side since all I did was listen to Ellis' stories about Keith and friends. I'd listen, actually listen to his stories because someone would since we would always tell him "not now sweetie" or "shut up" whenever he talked on the outside of these walls... good grief we didn't even scratch the surface of his stories. Which was fine for me, I didn't talk often; and it's like Ellis was my mouth and words since he said everything for me.

I took a swig of a can of beer, people didn't want me drinking even if I was twenty years old. Just shy of the legal limit... but I did anyways, I survived this horrendous apocalypse! I deserve part of the fun of an adult! And the stress of me having to bare a child got to me, I saw the picks of the litter and damn I should've gotten Nick before others did. Even if he's an asshole.

"Hey, Sheila!" Ellis called from under the car giving me a nickname, making me look towards his feet. "Mind handing me a wrench?" He asked, pulling out from under the car and wiping his sweat. I grabbed onto it, twirling it in my hands and tossing it to his right hand afterwards. "Thanks, Doll." He smiled, going back under.

I was finished with my beer, but the can was halfway finished. I nudged Ellis' ankle and see him pull out again. I hand him my can, offering him to finish.

"Perfect!" He grinned, and took the chug on the drink to then press it against his chest send toss it to the corner of the room of all the rest of the empty cans. "We should empty that." He looked back at me, making me glare at him since I knew I was the one gonna have to do that.

"Later." I rolled my eyes as I was too lazy right now to deal with it. Ah, my first word of the day... at four in the afternoon. Ellis and I slept in the same house together, not the same bed unless I get stressed or fearful about zombies... then I would just sleep on the bed only grabbing his hand. That was about every one week anyways.

"She speaks!" Ellis pretends to be surprised even though I would usually have a hundred word limit a day. Compared to Ellis it's a hundredth of what he talks about. "I've been meaning ta' ask ya'... have yew' found out who's gonna be the daddy?" He brought up the awkward subject... he knew how much it bothered me, but if he brought it up it must be important.

"Nah..." I just answered bare to the question.

"I mean, I'm still tryna' to look for my love of my life... but I can't find Zoey and I've been losing interest..." Ellis went on, confusing me a tad. I raised my brow at him, making him glance away. "And I know that you don't want to find someone... and I need someone..." Ellis went on, as it became clear. God damn it.

"Ellis, you're like a brother." I cover my mouth in fear to speak more.

"It's not like that! I was gonna' ask if... uh... you'll have my child? Like no sex or anythin', no love I just want a child like me to raise and I can't cause it seems like all the girls are thinnin'!" Ellis already stood up and tried to get me to look him in the eye. "I want yew' to bare my child... as a friend?"

As a friend? How would that even be possible?

"Ellis-"

"Hear me out, I don't care who ya' end up with it's just... I want a kid... I know you don't want to have a guy out of the town so I think it'll be a win-win! They won't make yew' get pregnant with a random! We only have a month before ya' have to choice by random!" Ellis continued.

He was right, as a way we were gonna get babies in generations all women agreed to have kids around the same time and if we don't get pregnant, it was gonna be random. That was in a month, and its it's been a month and a half since we've came.

"I just... you're like a brother... it's weird."

"You wouldn't have ta' worry about romance from me!" Ellis put his hands up defense as if I was gonna slap him. "I just want a kid, cause none of these women want me!" Ellis begged for an offspring by me, but it was hard to imagine. "H-How about this, if yew' don't find someone before the random draw... you'll have one with me? It's better ta' know who the daddy is then to let them pick for ya'!" Ellis compromised.

Again, he was right.

"Ellis... I haven't even lost my virginity yet." I commented, making him stand back.

"We could use a turkey baster!" He smiled, making me cringe as it was the only way that the lesbians got pregnant.

"I wanna lose it to the father." My hands clutched into fists.

"Oh, shucks." Ellis knew it was a shutdown since the thought of us... doing it was like between family. I know he was a redneck, but he's not that redneck. "I just... I'm sorry." He apologized.

"But I'll do it," I told him, grabbing into his shoulder. "If I don't find anyone by the end of this month, I'll... have a child with you, but we're doing it like the lesbians!" That was the most I spoke, and I didn't want to talk for the rest of the day.

"Yee-haw!" He cheered. " I might get myself a son!"

Or daughter, but I wish for son too since the pressure of girls these days were just horrible.

Either way, I didn't to be paired with a random... and I didn't want to have a relationship with Ellis, it was tough but it was a way.


	2. Chapter 2

Well a new shipment of members were in, Ellis usually drags me by the wrist to help me to see the newbies. I think he wished for Zoey or a new girl.

This time it was a team of two girls and the men couldn't be more blessed. I could feel the hormones in the air to make all the females roll their eyes out of their skulls.

Then I saw someone I thought I'd never see again, Louis existed the bus and held onto Francis. With Zoey coming behind as well. That was perfect! Louis and I hit it off, even though he did all the talking but it was about video games but it was near that someone else still appealed to the first person shooter in myself.

"Zoey!" Ellis, making a big outcry for her, making her glance towards us. Louis and I lock eyes and so did Ellis and Zoey. We all awkwardly smiled towards each other. "God damn, she's still beautiful." He mumbled under his breath, failing to speak anymore then me.

"Everyone be sure to welcome them!" A woman on the speaker announced. "And men, don't crowd them."

Wow, an addition of these women and two men, sounds too good to be true. The gang walked over to us, already smiling and all.

"Where's Rochelle?" Francis asked, already letting go of Louis asked. I pointed him in the right direction and he fleed the scene to go find his wifey.

"Hey Mute and Cute." Louis started with a fist bump with me. "You look just as good as when you were filling up those gas cans... might I say, piling them up was a really good idea. I smiled, blushing as I looked away.

"Z-Zoey, it's nice ta' see ya again." Ellis took it to himself to give her a hug.

"Yeah, glad to see that you were able to make it." She nodded.

I glanced to several men already trying to meet Zoey and I gave them a death glare to see only a quarter of them turn to the other women.

I groaned, and rolled my eyes to see them already next to us. "Too late, she's got a boyfriend." I heard Ellis say, pushing them away.

"Wait, what?" Zoey was confused.

"We have a thing where all the women agreed to get pregnant by the end of the month... I'm sorry, just protecting ya'." Ellis waved off the fleet of men, to have her to himself. "It's not the best, but we need ta' start repopulating the earth in generations."

"Sounds horrible, you seem like you wouldn't..." Zoey looks to me. "Would you?" I nodded, and shrugged. "If you did, that means it's needed... got yourself a daddy yet?" She winked, I took a side glance to Ellis. He found her, so I shook my head knowing that I didn't have to bother him anymore.

"Great... you're single?" Louis interrupted, looking so happy for it to happen. A nod from me, he grinned widely. "How about when my limp wears off, we... hang out?" He offered, and I smiled with another nod.

Ellis suddenly toned up, puffing out his chest. Not this again, I prepared myself. "If yew' hurt her, I'll make sure you'll be limping longer." He glared, already full on protective. "She's like my sister, I better see her happy." He narrowed his eyes.

I placed my hand on my face, already wishing I died. "Woah there Ellis, I get you." Louis rebuilt a comforting tone.

I already pat Ellis on the back as a thanks for scaring him.

Ellis, glanced towards Zoey already checking out the men checking her out. That's great, Ellis just got more jealous as his wifey was poking her nose somewhere elsewhere. "Zoey... I'd like to take ya' out for bite?" Ellis began with a kinder tone.

"Yeah! Sounds great!" She looked back, already smiling herself.

"We got to do blind-dates... so when you get ta' me we could call out." He winked.

Right the weekly blind dates... the single women go on all of them until they find someone. I usually stop on Ellis just so we don't have to travel through more men. Besides, I think they all think I'm gay or something.

"Blind dates?" Zoey started.

I nodded, giving her my verifications.

"You'll see, Beaut." He chuckled to himself.

"Right, well I'm gonna get Louis to an infirmity. We'll talk to you guys later." Zoey and Louis walked off.

"Ey', uh... Mute and Cute." Ellis copied Louis. "Why ya' say you got no Daddy...? I'm your Daddy!" He phrased it differently then most people would. I cringed, as it was off. "I mean Baby Daddy..." He corrected himself.

"Zoey?" My first word of the day.

"Yeah, but she was just looking elsewhere... so I might still need ya..."

"I have Louis in mind... I like him." I told, to let him see his face drop. Like his chances of having a child were thin. "But if things don't work out, I'll have your child." I told him, setting my hand on his shoulder.

He knocked it off, making me back up a bit. "Well, I told you I don't have much faith in Zoey... I was right, she looked more interested in the men here then me." He said coldly, and low. As soon as he saw me trying to back away, he turned into worry. "Shit, I'm sorry, Cutie." He mentioned, grabbing my hand. "You're like a little sister ta' me... I don't want to lose ya'." Ellis admitted to me. He parted my hand kindly, and sweetly. "I-I... really want a kid and I guess just having that chance slim... it's harder to... let you go."

"I understand, but I promise..." I continued. "If I do end up with Louis, I'll have your child afterwards." I said, as it slipped out of my mouth without me checking if I should.

"Really?" Ellis was happier.

I mean, I said it. So I guess... I nodded, and he gave a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

p dir="ltr"Night time rolled around, and again... I was scared. I already had a nightmare. Witches this time, and I was one of them. I wanted to go join Ellis, but I felt awkward because of the whole baby thing. So this time I just wept to myself. I think I was the only one from our group to have these dreams, troubling ones./p  
p dir="ltr"Then Ellis came in, wielding a bat. "Jesus, Mute... thought you turned into a witch. It's one in the morning." Ellis dropped the bat, climbing into my bed and embracing me into a hug./p  
p dir="ltr""Doesn't matter..." I mumbled./p  
p dir="ltr""That's the earliest I've ever heard you talk... and why?"/p  
p dir="ltr""I'm okay, go back to bed." I said, for him to force me to lay down as his chest pressed against my back. I tried to pull away, but it was usless./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm not letting you go.. just go ahead and sleep. I need you to, this is to help me too." Ellis mumbled, he must've known that I wanted to know why, cause he started to explain. "I've been worried... I don't think I wanna love Zoey no more, she just seemed... like a crush." He said, puffing out his chest and letting me slip one of my legs between his while my other one was being grabbed onto by the thigh so I wouldn't kick him to escape. "She's just... not as perfect as I remember her being. When I think of ideal girl, I think like you! But not actually you, someone that would listen to my stories non-stop and shit." Ellis explained, as I felt awkward. A girl like me? I just don't like talking. He squeezed my thigh, bringing me closer and I could feel his crotch against mine. "I just... I don't know." He admitted, as he pulled away./p  
p dir="ltr"He made me horny as the feeling of him pinning me down and rubbing against me got me. This usually doesn't happen! I don't get horny by any guy!/p  
p dir="ltr""Ellis?" I pulled away, sitting up and pulled my hands to my crotch to cover the wetness feeling. "I'm not the girl-"/p  
p dir="ltr""You're not, you're not like a girl I want. I want a girl like your personality." He admitted, I bit my bottom lip. Should i tell him to leave? I don't feel like it's right that I got turned on by him. "I love the thought of you and I want you as mine, but I think it's weird you're like a sister."/p  
p dir="ltr"emHis. /emA sigh of pleasure escaped, I knew I've gone to far./p  
p dir="ltr""Ellis I think you should leave." I admitted, looking away, as he looked back to me./p  
p dir="ltr"He wasn't stupid, that's for sure. He knew./p  
p dir="ltr""A-Are you masturbating, cause it sounds like you are?"/p  
p dir="ltr""No!" I barked, and kicked him off the bed. Literally. He landed against the floor./p  
p dir="ltr""S-Sorry!" He covered his face with his hat. "Was it Louis you were thinking about?" He continued, making me awkward. I narrowed my eyes. "Sorry, Hun. Just getting protective." He said. My urge craved him to come back, as it wasn't calming down and I was hot and bothered. "I won't touch ya', but uh... could I stay with yew'?"/p  
p dir="ltr"As he said that, I wanted him to leave but he usually memes it better by staying. I sighed, scooting from the middle to my side of the bed. He jumped on, taking it to himself to glance at me with a worried smile. I shifted to my side, ignoring him as he asked if I was masturbating?!/p  
p dir="ltr""I'm sorry, this has been the weirdest day ever, and its barely one a.m." He mumbled, grabbing into my shoulder. "Y'know... I-I'm just an idiot."/p  
p dir="ltr"I didn't agree, but I let him go on./p  
p dir="ltr""Why am I so protective now? I guess I knew you'll never care about any other guy... but then Louis shows up... got me real mad."/p  
p dir="ltr""We'll talk about it later." That was the first time I cut him off since we were out on the war zone out there. I could hear him tense up, I came off as rude. "I-I just need to let this stay in the air." I added, not to be mean./p  
p dir="ltr""Right..." He said, I heard his disappointment. He let go of me, now I've never felt this guilty to him./p  
p dir="ltr"I grabbed his hand again before he could escape as it was my turn to hold him back. He still huffed and tried to weasel his way out. Then I pulled him in and this time instead of against my back, I laid on his arm with the tattoo. "Don't leave." I commanded./p  
p dir="ltr""Fine! I won't." He said wrapping his arm around me again. "I'm sorry, for everything. Can we just forget about today?" He offered. I said and did nothing, but he took it for a yes. "Great!"/p  
p dir="ltr"I didn't want to forget, how did he get me that horny?/p  
p dir="ltr"Sighing out, I used his thick arm as a pillow I snuggled into it. Why am I still up? Ellis and I have a date to do tomorrow. I grabbed the arm that wasn't been used as a pillow to place it on my waist. Easier to rest like this anyways./p  
p dir="ltr"Still horny, I just wanted to grab his hand and place it in between my second lips. Him rubbing my clitoris, fumbling it between two of his tips of his fingers... in a circle that'll make me crazy enough to make him go faster... wait, why am I thinking this? He's like a big brother!/p  
p dir="ltr""Uh, sweet stuff? Why are you lowering my hand to your ass?" He asked. I was? Holy shit, I was. I faked a snore and shifted my hand to fall down by side side to make it look like gravity. "Oh thank god." He whispered, gliding his hand back to my curve. His touch made me want a man, but please not him./p 


	4. Chapter 4

Blind dating, forced but romance in the air around us. I sighed out in defeat as Louis was 97 and I was 2. It'll take two hours for him to get to me. We were barely on 20, luckily Ellis was number 4 here and I just let him tell me a story of how he meet Keith.

"And that's how I got this tattoo!" He finished off pointing to his arm one. "You can still see the bear claws faintly, but nothing life killin'." He smiled as I touched the scars below the arm... his toned arm. I snapped myself out of it. He's a big brother! Not a fucking sex toy. "Should I get another tattoo on my stomach from that other claw mark?" He asked lifting up his shirt to show off his stomach. "I mean a hunter did it, but still. I heard it hurts on the stomach, and I might not do it cause its like not a buddy story... but it was three first time I got to see ya' and man! Weren't you like a duel wielding sword swinging ninja!"

I was holding a pair katana I found above the bar in the lobby from the hotel we were evacuating, going up the stairs to meet the helicopter. I was so close to escaping... but I heard a boy yelling out to help. I jumped off and kicked a hunter off of him, and took off his head. By the time I returned to the helicopter it was gone.

"Gosh, I thought you were so perdy! So I took it on myself to stay with yew' and I just saw you as a little sister soon enough." He mumbled, grabbing at the table cloth. "Now it's just, you'll be the mother of my child and lil' Ellis would be the start of future generations!" He cheered, then paused. "Would yew' want me in the baby's life as the father figure?" He checked, and I nodded. Giving yet another cheer.

"Hey, Mute!" Louis joined in, skipping his date currently. "What'cha guys talking about?"

"Nothing much," Ellis answered strictly towards Louis. "What about your chances with those girls?" He seemed to try and get him away.

"I think I have my eyes on someone already." Louis look towards me, making me blush. "Hey Ellis, you can go to Zoey if you like, I'll trade you." He said with a wink.

"No thanks, I'm good." He rejected, and continued with me. "Should I tell you about the time me n' Keith got this girl to take him-" I frowned at him, and Ellis makes a frown back. "Alright, I get it... you don't need me 'ere..." He stood up, and glanced to Zoey. "Well, the beaut is probably missing me." Taking his leave.

Louis took Ellis' seat and calmly took his time to relax. "Ellis seems like he doesn't like me... does he usually hate the people that flirt with you?" He asked and I agreed.

Awkward silence... usually Ellis fills it in talking about who can hold a gun best or something.

"So, how's the leg?" I asked, talking already got me pissed off.

"Good! I've been walking on it, a few meds and kits... not much longer til I can help on the field." He grinned.

Silence yet again.

"I'm glad you're here." I continued.

"I am too."

End of conversation. I wasn't gonna talk more cause I hated talking.

My eyes looked around to see Ellis spying on us, and knew I wasn't happy. My eyes stayed on his, dragging my head back to Louis. Ellis stood, coming over and grabbing into my shoulder again. "Ey, I need help at the garage. Band of spitters ripped through a car's top and we need to replace." He said, pulling me away. I waved goodbye to my as we were leaving. "You shouldn't be forced to talk, I know you dont like to." He growled.

He knew I was struggling to talk as I wasn't one to be dependent for conversation. I was dependant to listen with all ears.

"I don't want you to be bored... y'all deserve to be happy." He tugged me along, getting himself mad. My eyes shifted to him softly, as if to ask why. He looked at me, stopping in our tracks. "I'm just tired of ya' hanging out with guys and you being forced to talk. It's not... right y'all, and I want yew to be as much yew' as ya' can."

It warmed my heart, so did that thing about the spitter thing fake?

"I want you to myself." He said, making me cringe. "Not like that!" He seemed confused on his own feelings. Making me curious, did he... like me? Like the thought of me, or wanted the kid? "I just, want you safe. Ya' deserve it, and no one treats ya' the way I would." He would? "I mean if I was one of these men." Ellis... was creeping me out. I took it upon myself to get away. "Hold up, hotrod... I just want you to know... you're the only person that bothers to stay." He smiled.

It was true, Nick joined off with the ladies, Rochelle and Coach continues to help people on the outer world. Ellis and I were our own group and we only all get together on Fridays, which was today. I almost forgot, I glanced to the sun as usually that was my way to tell the time. Since it was closer to nightfall, they'll be around in 30 minutes.

"Let's get home." I ignored what he said previously which is when he gave a disappointing look.

He sighed out. "Shucks..." He mumbled, as I felt bad for neglecting... it was just cause we had places to be. "I'm sorry, I need to dial a tad bit, being protective over ya'." He mentioned, tell me about it. All he's been doing is just harassing Lewis and I can barely do anything else about it because I don't want to talk and it feels awkward to but he's just way too overprotective of me.

It's time to go back into the house and prep as that spitter thing was just an excuse.


	5. Chapter 5

p dir="ltr"Nick didn't bother to show up as it was just Coach, Rochelle, Ellis, and myself. Nick only showed up when he felt like it, or when it's his turn to hold the get together. Unfortunately, it was Ellis and mine's. So everyone sat down at our broken home, in a broken town, filled with broken survoirs. It was just like our old times before we met each other. I recently got a fireplace outside so I cooked some basic foods from canned food, better than dead rat./p  
p dir="ltr""-me n' Keith were stranded on this building y'see and we had nothing but axes and crowbars-" Ellis started, as I gave him a plate of whatever our food was. "Thanks, Doll." He cut himself off, then went back ti his story as I handed out the rest of the food. "And we had to fight through a horde of zombies, and it was like-"/p  
p dir="ltr""Ellis, sweetie, we were the ones there." Rochelle laughed, remembering how everyone met./p  
p dir="ltr"Ellis paused, then looked at me. "You've been letting me tell the story wrong this whole time?" He asked softly. I just smiled, grabbing his hat and covering his face with it as a sign of I don't mind. "Hogwash! I've told that story like twenty times now!" He frowned, taking a bite of his food under his hat. "Oh well, she's such a kind person she'll listen no matter what." He said, fixing his cap right./p  
p dir="ltr""On other notes... Francis and I got together." Rochelle smirked, feeling proud of the hold on the biker jacket wearing punk. "He just spotted me in my work from the window. Good thing I was fixing those guns by the window!"/p  
p dir="ltr""Way ta' go, Rochelle! You scored a big feller!" Ellis cheered./p  
p dir="ltr""I assumed Zoey and you made it just fine... until I saw her going after an older guy." Coach jumped in. "I'm sorry, boy."/p  
p dir="ltr""Naw, man. I'm happy she's happy." He waved it off. "Besides, I saw the competition. I surprised Nick didn't suck her face off before." Ellis made that clear. "Wish I was a ladies' man."/p  
p dir="ltr""Speaking of Nick, is he coming?" Rochelle looked towards me. I gave a shrug in reply, as I had no clue since I would leave him a note on his door and see if gone by the dat after./p  
p dir="ltr""Well, you can see for yourself." Nick's voice answered behind the fire./p  
p dir="ltr""Nick!" Everyone gleed, Rochelle and Ellis jumping up and hugging him as Coach and I sat back and enjoyed the show./p  
p dir="ltr""Sorry, I'm either drunk or on a date with a girl by thia time. Since I don't have liquor and my girls is off sleeping, figure I'd stop on by to catch up." Nick scanned all our faces. "You guys don't look nearly as bad as you did when we all came together." He gave his twisted compliment, but we accepted it anyways./p  
p dir="ltr"Everyone began chatting it up, Ellis on the other hand looked at me from time to time. I see his eyes flicker from the fire to my face. I raised my brow for him to snap back. "Sorry... I'm not feeling well." Ellis stood up, collecting everyone's empty plates. "I'd be right back." He inquired./p  
p dir="ltr""Is Overalls okay?" Nick actually showed done concern./p  
p dir="ltr""The way he's looking at little miss perdy here I'm not surprise." Rochelle replied back, making me confused. "Those aren't the look you'll give your family that's for sure. I dazed on what happened. "He's got googly eyes over you." She said./p  
p dir="ltr""Impossible, we're like siblings." I strictly spoke clearly./p  
p dir="ltr""Well things change, and that redneck... is a redneck. So I'm pretty sure, 'siblings' isn't gonna stop him." Nick chuckled. I shook my head and rolled his eyes. "I mean, you're putting him in a worse version of the friend zone. He wants action, and you're the only girl in his life that cares enough."/p  
p dir="ltr""But he never liked me before!"/p  
p dir="ltr""We all change... feelings do too. Trust me, I've miss...ed emy/ememou guys.../em" Making us all give an 'awe' with him./p  
p dir="ltr"Ellis came back holding some beer and chugging if down. "This really hits the spot." He passed a can to everyone, skipping me. I knew it's cause we had guest over and being my age isn't legal just yet./p  
p dir="ltr""Ellis, is there something you wanna tell us?" Coach put his hand on his knee and leaned in to hear what he says next./p  
p dir="ltr"Ellis chokes on his can, then looks at me. "Aww, shit! You told em'?" Ellis frowned. "Oh well, I just thought since no ladies want me I'll be able to have one through her." He pointed towards me, but my eyes widen and looked towards the group. "After she gets a good husband and has a baby, it'll be my turn!" Ellis winked, taking this in a horrible direction./p  
p dir="ltr""What...?" Nick was the only one that bothered to say anything./p  
p dir="ltr""Well yeah! I'm not getting any luck, so after her first child is born. It'll be my turn!" He laughed as I covered my face with shame. I already grabbing Ellis' drink and chugged it with the most pissed of face I've ever had. "She's gonna help me get my own child!"/p  
p dir="ltr""You're gonna... have his babies?" Coach looked around, having himself shocked./p  
p dir="ltr""It started as a last resort, but Louis came in and... I guess I'd upgrade face it for him!" I took Nick's beverage, downing it. He took it back before I got halfway and glares were made from both parties./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh..." Ellis released that's not what should have been talked about. "I asked her to mother my child in case she got nobod'e." He answered. "Louis got me mad, cause he wasn't treating 'er right, so I guess... I stopped them from having a silent conversation."/p  
p dir="ltr"Nick coughed but I believe it contained the word 'incestors' inside. He took it upon himself to pop his neck and hands. "Well, looks like this got awkward... I'll try to show up next time. Coach, Ro, think we should leave the twin-cestors here."/p  
p dir="ltr"With that they left. Leaving me with the words Ellis said. "emLouis got me mad, cause he wasn't treating 'er right.../em"/p  
p dir="ltr"He got mad because I was on a date... when I neglected him and went for an awkward date with Louis instead./p  
p dir="ltr"Ellis frowned at me. "I'm sorry..." He apologized again./p  
p dir="ltr"But I know, he likes me./p 


	6. Chapter 6

p dir="ltr"Dear Lord, Ellis liked me. I didn't know how to act, but I mean it was so clear now! It wasn't protectiveness, it was jealousy. He didn't want me with Louis. He's like a big brother! I took it to myself to grab onto my pillow since I was laying in bed and screaming to it. Muffled screams of horror was clear, and entered Ellis with another baseball bat./p  
p dir="ltr""Jesus Christ, small fry. Why ya' gotta make me think you're getting attacked by zombies?" I'm only getting attacked by the thought of him liking me, strongless than a brother/strong. He took the opportunity to jump in bed again, we've never slept these many nights in a row before./p  
p dir="ltr""What's the dream now, strongSuga/strong'?" He gave a cute nickname yet again. He pulled me in close as I was trying to face away from him so again with the crotch thing to make me try to leave and his hand grabbing into my thigh... my inner thigh. Fuck! "Is it a tank?" He's trying to guess when all I wanted was to leave! He adjusted himself in the bed for him to rub against me without him getting hard or anything but it just got me hotter. "I'll just keep on guessing, was it a hunter empinning you down/em...?" His voice was deeper now, more musk and... hot. "Smoker emholding you against your will/em?" I know he wasn't making these innuendoes on purpose, but it just got to me! "A jockey, emriding ya'/em?" His hand slipped deeper into my thighs as I twitch my hips towards him and he drags back. "Which is it?" He asked, getting closer to my ear, sending chills down my spine. "Or was it like that weird dream of yew' being a boomer, emand you just keep building up... and up, til you just explode.../em?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Biting my lip, I felt my hips drag slowly against him. He might be like a brother but sure damn he got me wild up./p  
p dir="ltr"I think he knew what was happening now, feeling himself slowly drag against me and strongpretending/strong to adjust himself happened. A thick line came between his crotch. We both know, for fuck sakes we were grinding but we were grinding./p  
p dir="ltr""Was it a spitter, emgetting everything on yew'/em?" Ellis questioned, fuck he was doing this on purpose! His hand falls back to where it was, but deeper between them. Soon he starts taking my hips and 'adjusting' then for me. "Damn, was I in the dream?" He asked. "Cause y'know I'm protective and I would emdo/em emanything/emem to make ya' happy /ememwith/emem me/em."/p  
p dir="ltr"Soon we we're straight up going as fast as actually having sex. Through pants, but it was just so damn hotter. His hands forced my hips every move. He seemed annoyed, taking his hand off of my crotch and into my pants. He only had my panties in the way of his two fingers rubbing against me. My hand reached behind me, as I felt his hat was gone and his hair between my fingers./p  
p dir="ltr""Y'know I think you're the bravest girl I've ever know." He stated, as if this conversation was somehow covering this action. "Zoey's not even close to being compared to ya'." He whispered blissfully./p  
p dir="ltr"Zoey.../p  
p dir="ltr"My urge to finish was greater and I didn't want to stop at any cost. We were so in sync with one another it was great./p  
p dir="ltr"I wanted to moan, but doing that would be admitting that I was wanting to have sex... but I wanted my frustration out./p  
p dir="ltr""So lovely..." Ellis' voice cracked, having himself recover by fake coughing. " I mean, yew'." He said, burying his 5 o'clock shadow into the nap of my neck. "We're so close, I've never felt like this to anyone before." He mumbled, as I remebered on what the situation was. I thought of him as family! This was disgusting me!/p  
p dir="ltr""No...! No-No..." I yanked his hand out of my pants as before I got to cum all over him. "We're... like brother-sister." I said, pulling waist away from his length turned into a boner./p  
p dir="ltr"Ellis then huffed, trying to get me back into the grove of it again. "But we're not related, and we're completely dependant on our own love lives." He seemed to be begging me to let him finish./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, and I have Louis..." I mentioned./p  
p dir="ltr""Fuck Louis!" He sat up, narrowing his eyes. "Ya're just sitting there and he didn't get no stories for yew' to listen ta'!" He growled, and I just snapped./p  
p dir="ltr""Go back to your room... I'll be better." I insisted him./p  
p dir="ltr""Ta' hell with that! I know what ya' want-"/p  
p dir="ltr""Go!" I yelled, throwing a pillow. "I don't want you!"/p  
p dir="ltr"His heart seemed to break, and mine... hurt. Why was I emotionally sad?/p  
p dir="ltr""If that's how you feel... then I won't bother you again on the subject." He sighed, driving himself out of the room./p  
p dir="ltr"I laid on my back, we just... no, we would never speak about it again. It's just gonna be awkward. I looked around, seeing his cap fall onto my pillow a while ago. I pulled it closer, up to my nose and embraced it while smelling the trace of Ellis. I didn't want him, but my body urged for him since it was cause I wanted him to finish me off./p  
p dir="ltr"His fingers just like magic against me, every single move that he did it only made me want to have him more and deeper into my love. Realization hit me, he was my very first person to ever touch me in a way like that. In a way that I liked, and in a way that I wanted to call him back and make him finish me off. Make him mine./p  
p dir="ltr"Mine.../p  
p dir="ltr"No!/p  
p dir="ltr"He's like a brother, I've known him since the start of the apocalypse, and I'm going to damn know him at the end. I lay back down on my bed, snuggling his cap./p 


	7. Chapter 7

After the events that occurred in the bedroom last night was making us both off, every time we looked at each other, Ellis was in shame or had the most apologetic look in his eyes. I felt dirty, dirtier than a scrub in a bubble bath can fix. My hands fumbled with a coffee mug, only filed with half liquor, half coffee. I only disguised it poorly as possibles just so I can try to escape this nightmare. We had to work today too, the most horrendous time possible when we could have done this when we had a break from our jobs.

Ellis took enough courage to speak finally, probably because we both hate the sound of silence that followed whenever he didn't talk. I swear to God I already know that I was never going to talk first.

"Poker Face, ya' seen my cap yesterday?" Ellis looked me in the eye for only a quarter of a second what the raised eyebrow before glancing back at the table we had between us right now.

Cringing as I remembered what I did with the last night, I hugged it so much that I probably crushed it a tad just so I could get the trace of his body into me while I was squeezing it. I stood up, bringing my coffee with me just in case he try to take a sip like he normally does because he's too lazy to make his own coffee. He shouldn't have to taste the hard liquor in my drink, that'll probably upset him.

I saw it on my pillow, just where I left it when I woke up. Picking it up, I brought it to my chest one last time before I could smell it. I took a breath, to find that it only smells like motor oil & gas. I didn't want part with it for some reason that actually got me mad. I had to, I shouldn't keep this again. I was just too awkward last night to return it, but now it's my shot. I try to puff up that like I was last night, and major that it had original shape.

Coming back out, I dropped it in his lap. Refusal to touch his hands to give it back. Ellis took it in his hands, then was about to put it on before he stopped and smelled it. "It smells like sex." He looked me dead in the eye, before putting it on. "We need to talk about it." He tried to be serious and came off mad. I flinched just thinking about it all. I didn't want to, I wanted to ignore it for as long as possible but I guess this was the longest we could last. "I just wanna say, I'm sorry. I just got... protective and thought something-"

"You were jealous." I argued.

"Jealous? Hell naw! I was just... out of it!" He denied it. "Louis and you don't go well together! But it's like, me n' yew'... I can't describe it." Ellis stood up, walking closer. "We're not supposed to be like this."

"I'm going to the garage." I announced, pulling myself off the chair as I felt a bit of a daze cover my vision because of the liquor in my coffee. Ellis was disappointed that I couldn't even muster enough the words to continue this conversation.

So he just seem to follow like a lost puppy. Making it where he can take it upon himself to trail behind. As I begin to think about the deal that we had, about me having his baby it seem like they just didn't want it anymore. I was doing it for him, but now it's just all these clouded feelings and everything else that's been happening I can't do it for him anymore.

Maybe I should try to find it in myself to convince Zoey to go after the sweet Ellis. At least then gets a little bit of a chance because I'm pretty sure she had a crush on him when we were passing. So, why wouldn't she have the little bit of a crush now? He's just a sweet, and if didn't get me that wild up I wouldn't want to give him up.

What? What did I just say to myself?

Shaking my head, I opened up the garage door and found the car that we were supposed to be working on. Sometimes people would just drove them in, and leave a basket of food so we can continue on living. That's how we got paid, and it was a pretty sweet deal, usually it was the men's job to hunt outside. The group they were basically unstoppable, but women weren't allowed outside until it was all clear because we don't want any chances on losing a girl of these limited numbers.

Ellis went under the car almost immediately, for I can only see his lower torso and legs. I jacked of the car a little higher just in case it wouldn't hurt him to move around his arms.

By the time we started working, seems like everything we were doing was okay. Not the sex, but everything just took its calm. I fetch him his tools, having everything right beside him so he wouldn't have to guess what it is or where it is. So after, we had company over. Not just any company, Louis himself.

"Hey, you ran out on me earlier... any chance for a second date?" Louis spoke, and instantly you could hear a pounding against the car. We both glanced at it knowing that it was Ellis and we both seem to hope that he was just doing that to fix the car but I knew on the inside that wasn't what was happening. "Someone just found an old generator, and we have a DVD player laying around so we can probably find something to watch in the public event!" He offered, I felt like the only trade for activity because the fact that I didn't have to talk. I smiled, finally something that could cover the silence. "I take that as a yes." He smiled, hearing another set of vicious pounding against the bottom of the car. "You look busy, I'll just leave you to it. See you then!" He waved goodbye.

Once he left, Ellis pushed himself into the open. "You're not going on that date!" Ellis barked, making me mad too. "We're busy... and I-I... need you."

I just pushed him back under the car, disregarding him.


	8. Chapter 8

The feeling of being watched was on the back of my head, I know it was Ellis because he was crazy jealous right now. I don't want him! Louis and I were sitting next to each other digging into the cheap food that we brought along to watch the movie. It was really strange, feeling like nothing has been troubled inside our little place. I sure will get the occasional Hunter, but since we were such a dense Community it was impossible for them to even land of scratch. We have people constantly on watch, in riot gear of all things.

Of course we have to play the movie in the middle of town, hoping the sound would die out before it reaches any of the infected ears, or what's left of them to say. Scooted closer to Louis, but it didn't feel right in my heart but I knew that I had to do something because Ellis was just watching me from behind. He was insane to follow us, but this was a public event so how am I supposed to stop him at all?

Of course the movie we were watching how to be zombie related, none of us really wanted to watch it but we haven't really watched a movie since the start of the Apocalypse. My head rested on Louis' shoulder, trying to look more cute and cuddly since I feel like I'll be a better idea to make Ellis back off.

Unfortunately the plan failed, making him even jump between us and pushing us apart. He snuck up on us, so I can even warn him to leave. "Ey', gal. An infected got into our garage, everything is messed up so I kind of need yew'r help to rearrange everything." Ellis had the angriest eyes I have ever seen, even more vicious than a tank itself. I just knowed my eyes back at him and waved him off even pushing him back.

"I'm sorry, are you always this busy? Should you be the one arranging dates of the me? I have a bit of a free time, and it seems Ellis really needs you in the garage." Louis started.

"I think it's better if you never come by, because she's basically busy all the time and she only has free time and she spends it all with me and only me." Ellis interrupted me from saying anything, already grabbing me by the wrist and knee slapping him by the hand to make sure he'll let go. "Com'on... yew're the only one that knows how to arrange the shit in our garage. Ya' so neat and tidy, and I can't do jack shit about it." Ellis already picking me up by picking me up under my shoulders and plotting me on my feet. "Let's go."

Louis was very concerned and very confused. It didn't know what to think of the situation that Ellis kept trying to pull me out of the dates. "Uh... I'll have to leave anyways." Louis said, Gathering the picnic basket he already made for this date. He took off with the rush and it just left Ellis and myself. I looked back to him look the same hate that he felt for Louis.

"Finally, after looking at the movie like we could wait a few before we leave." Ellis took my dates spot, and decided to kick it back while rubbing his arm around me. I knocked it off, honestly I don't think I've ever been this angry with him before. It's just the crap he's been playing lately, and the thought that he really gets jealous.

Now this was driving me practically insane, I turned away from him already thinking that I could never get a guy and he was just going to chase them away. I tried to relax, but it was just getting me really upset and soon I just started crying in the middle of everything. I tried silently as I could, seeing him do this constantly got to me. Was he trying to make me alone? I tried wiping the tears out of my eyes and tried stopping, but I just kept flowing and flowing. My eyes already started burning, and I could feel myself soaking my shirt with tears.

Ellis tried making a move, trying to pull me closer but I already accepted that and just faced away from him while I was trying to hug me from the side. I've never seen him this jealous or protective, and I know he was just trying to make me his.

"Are ya' crying?" Ellis whisper, and I could see him already trying to get in front of me so I would look them in the eye. Then my whole body was picked up, embraced into a hug. Already pushing him away, I started walking calmly under the theater so I wouldn't attract attention to myself and make everybody what the fuck was going on. Ellis walked quickly behind, already trying to follow me yet again.

My tears we're completely fucking up my vision. Ellis didn't help, as he was trying to walk in front of me while walking backwards. "Did I make ya' cry?" Ellis asked calmly, trying to act like the complete same person that didn't cause me to. Nothing works to get him away from me, he would just constantly follow me around and make sure that he could fuck up any dates I wanted with Louis.

"Ellis...?" I started.

"Yea'?" He smiled, peacefully.

"Why don't you want me to be happy? I'm sorry that we did that thing last night, you got me so flustered last night..." I told, as I wiped my eyes.

"I... I..." he lost himself in his own words, trying to find anything to make me happy again but everything was failing miserably. "Aw, piss. I'm only thinking about myself." Ellis responded too late. "I tried to get ya' horny cause that's the most attention you've given me... I love it."

"Do you love me?" My voice hit him hard.

"I-I don't know." He mumbled. "Can we talk about this when we get home?"


	9. Chapter 9

"What is it ya' want? Do you want Louis, I'll promise I'll leave yew' two alone!" He brushed my hair back as we made it to the home we lived in.

"I don't know..." I shook my head. "You're the one getting me flustered, but Louis is the only one that seems like I should go after!"

"I don't want you after him, just-can't let you." Ellis grabbed my hand. "You didn't want me, and I want your body in every way possible." Pulling me closer. "I think I'm just want'n your body." He said, putting his hands on my hips. "I know yew'r want it too." He leaned in, closing distance between our lips til he was barely able to talk. He grinded against me, having himself get hard and myself heated. I grunted in disagreement, but did nothing to stop it. "I want you, I won't ever get jealous again... if yew' just... let me have ya'."

His lips pressed against mine, making me grind against him with his own hands. He leaned in closer, making the kiss deeper. My arms wrapped around his head to make sure he wouldn't move. Maybe it was just the urge to get him as mine... sex without love? Ellis then forced me to jump on him, accepting him I did.

"I wanna be the one ta' take your virginity." He chuckled, already walking to his room and getting me onto his bed. We were actually gonna do this... wait protection.

"Condom." I commanded, before he started to seduce me.

"I'll just pull out, is that okay, Darling?" Ellis was trying to encourage me, and eventually I fell into his hands. "I've been wanting to rip these clothes right off of you since we grinded." He said, lifting up my shirt and tossing it on the floor. "I haven't done this since I was in high school, so don't think I'm a pro..." He warned, making me take off my bra as I was under him.

My hand reached for his cheek, dragging down to his jawline and to his lips. I felt his stubble against my fingers and I just looked into his beautiful blue eyes. He slowed down as I did, taking my pants off slower. His eyes halfway closed as he was on his hands and knees over me. His eyes had lust within them, and his got breaths on my finger. He kissed them, then I went down his neck to his collar of his shirt.

Ellis pulled off of me, stopping from taking off my pants. He pulled off his shirt, showing me everything above the waist. I wanted to touch him, but my hands were on his button of his pants as if I was a pro at this... I really wasn't. Sure I've watched a couple of porns, but nothing like kinky. He helped himself out, having me wait for him to pull off his pants as I did the same for him... awkward that I wanted to think of him as a sibling, but now I was unclear.

What was clear, is that I wanted him. Badly.

Only thing left was a pair of panties and his boxers. My eyes met his as he was admiring my body as a whole. His fingers fell down to my area, dragging his index finger between me. I shivered as I've felt that before, the night previously.

He stopped, placing his length on me, and grinding once again. This was more amazing as I actually felt him! He dragged against me, I could hear his breath shakey.

"Are ya' ready?" He looked back to my eyes after what seemed like ages. I nodded, for him to go on. He pulled off my underwear, tossing it on floor. Just his now. I wasn't used to him without a smile or a look of aggression. He looked like... regret.

"Ellis...?" I called his name, slowly covering myself up.

"I-I can't do this." He stopped himself before we continued. "Y'all hate me in the morning." He trailed off, looking away. "I'm sorry!" He apologized again, already covering his eyes. "I got ya' horny so you'll give me attention. I did it for myself, God do I want you now." His eyes lingered to my breast, as I blushed heavily.

"Ellis, I want you to..." I mumbled.

"We're doin' this cause we're horny." Ellis shook his head. "I can't do this to... someone as amazing as ya'."

I backed away from under him, seeing his eyes scanning my body. He leaned in, looking harder then before. Why would he just stop? He's the one that got me to do this. I grabbed onto the blankets on the bed and covered my lower area. He strips me naked, continues to stare at me and can't even take me even when he wanted my virginity in thw first place? What the hell, man? This js getting me upset.

"You're making me horny, and I just want one out." I admitted in a harsh tone.

"I know, I think that's all I want now too... but ye'll hate me tomorrow." He grabbed my clothes off the floor, pushing them into my hands. "There's nothin' more then I want ta' make ya' scream my name... but I can't do it to ya' no matter how much it hurts me to say it." He grabbed onto his shirt to slide it on, my body still craved him so badly. "You never wanted me... for me." He grabbed his pants to get them on as well. "You want to lose your virginity ta' Louis, I'm just stoppin' ya' with being greedy." He pulls his hair back dragging his hand through it and putting his cap on. "I'm sorry, I'm not your man." Ellis denied me, as I huffed with anger.

"Then stop teasing me!" I cried out in sexual frustration.

"Trust me, you would hate to be me in an hour." He rolled his eyes, taking his leave.

And I was left with just my blanket covering me.


	10. Chapter 10

Even if it happened last night, I was still pissed as I thought I was finally gonna have myself satisfied through him. Now we just did everything normally, including work. I just sat in the back of the garage, my eyes glancing to him as I couldn't be bother to read my book. Ellis insisted that he could work alone today, so I let him. My head replayed last night so many times as I couldn't get it out of my god damn head!

He dropped a tool and accidently swatted it away, he cursed too many times then tried looking for it. "Can you get that for me, Mutie?" Ellis asked. So I did, but instead of dropping it in his hand. I sat on his midwaist, he already started freaking the fuck out. "Hey!" He grabbed my waist, trying to move me and only helping me in what I was doing. I bit my bottom lip and felt him once again. "Get off! Get off!" He tried to get me off by pulling himself under the car but I didn't let him.

"No... please..." I begged him, and he slowed down, not even moving. "You've left yesterday and the whole night I never got to have you." I felt dazed, as his hands were covered in motor oil staining our clothes.

"I can't do this with ya'." Ellis tried to stay still. I ignored and continued what I wanted to do, regardless of his permission of concent or not. "Oh dear god." He mumbled as he bucked his waist into me as I bounced slightly. "You're gonna hate me!" He flinched, trying not to do me. His hand finally stopped being rough. "You got me goin' crazy, turning me all on and stuff." He said, taking his hand off of me, and covering his eyes with his forearm.

"Ellis..." I hummed, he looked at me partly as he was interested in what I was gonna do so I dragged my hands up and down his chest repeatly until his shirt rided up to his neck. "Just sex, nothing else." I muttered, pulling off his shirt.

He then sits up, pushing me off to make me sit on the floor. "I'm not gonna make ya'!" Ellis barked, standing up and going to the other side of the car. "I told ya', yew'll hate me even more then right now." He took of his cap, I could see his sweat as he was tensed because he couldn't actually resist me any longer. Perfect.

I walked over to his side, pulling him by his arm. He finally didn't try to get away, so it was no surprise when I pulled on his arms to get him closer. I stood on my toes to kiss him properly, and it was the best feeling in the world. He turned his head to the sky as he knew I couldn't reach him anymore. Upset, I tugged on him to reach my height but he was a hell of a lot stronger than myself.

"Please stop..." He avoided my eyes, ignored my temptations. A lot more stronger of a will then I knew.

Jumping on him, I made him stagger backwards into the car where he flipped me around so he would set me on top of the hood. He tried to back away but I just held him into my arms making sure he wouldn't leave. I was acting more needy than I ever have in my entire life, and it was really strange of me but I couldn't get over the urge to just have him.

Ellis finally stopped, as he pulled my legs to the floor. Finally unbuttoning my pants and kneeling down the floor to then grab into my undies.

"Hello?" Someone called, a female voice.

Shit, it was Zoey. Perfect timing.

I turned around just as she faced me, her body lit up as soon as her eyes fell upon me, good thing this car was in the way and it was just my height to cover my legs and below my waist.

"Hi!" She greeted, looking at me, then around. "Have you seen Ellis?" She asked.

"No, why?" I answered briefly as I felt Ellis wanting to see what's happening.

"That pregnancy thing we're doing, I heard that Ellis hasn't gotten himself a lady yet... so I was wondering if we could do it cause we kinda had a spark-"

"Ellis is having a baby with me." I said coldly, she was a bit taken back.

"I thought you guys were more like siblings."

"We are, it's just... he had no one else to do it so he asked me. I accepted cause I didn't wish to mother a person I didn't know's baby." I sighed, admitting the truth.

"Well, it you find someone else. I'll be his back up, or something." She muttered, pulling something out of her holster on her back. "I got this from him, he dropped this where we met and when we went down I collected it." She said, handing me a baseball bat. "Heard he wacked Jimmy Gibbs Jr. with it." She said, as she tried to come around.

"Sorry, I'll have to stop you... I have... motor oil on my pants..." I said a bit of the truth. "Ellis went to go wash it for me, so I have none on currently." The biggest lie ever, as Ellis wasn't the one doing housework like I was since he lived like a pigsty.

"Ah, I get ya." She mumbled, putting the bat on a table instead. "Just... if you find someone." She repeated, finally leaving.

I felt really bad, extremely bad. Ellis stood up, picking up my pants so I could put them on properly. He looked confused, as he didn't know what to say. I buttoned my pants, making sure I wasn't nude.

"I thought yew wanted Louis'?" He asked confused.

"I... don't, Ellis I want yours now. Ever since we've been doing this, I've never felt this way to anyone." I leaned against the car. "I'm... I'm not sure if I love the lust... or you."

"I'm not sure either."


	11. Chapter 11

Late at night, but still regretting everything in my life currently. I pondered to myself why am I so boy-crazy for Ellis? He's always been handsome, I did have a tiny crush on him when we met but it was quickly subsided as we fought together and had everything in control. Out there it made sense, in here I just couldn't handle myself with the whole baby thing.

This time I was gonna talk to him, about the damn baby. Maybe he was right for Zoey, I could just pretend I can never get pregnant... the thought of a family disgusted me if it was arranged and by random most of all.

I entered Ellis' room calmly, he looked at me only to look uncomfortable. "I don't think I can resist ya' anymore." He told, and I sadden as I lost myself for too long. Finally I was planning to face two fears now, talking and everything wrong that's been happening between Ellis and myself.

"That's... not it." I spoke, as I curled up my toes to have some form of anxiety. "I want to talk about the baby."

"You don't want to have it from me anymore?" Ellis frowned, looking rather disappointed. "I understand-"

"If I can't have it with you, then I'm gonna take being sterile..." I took a breath, snaking my way into the subject. "I don't want a baby with a stranger, and you belong with Zoey."

"What do yew' mean?"

"I rather you have a baby that doesn't deal with me. If you're gonna have a kid then it's gonna be with someone you know... and you had a crush on."

"But I have a crush on ya'." Ellis sat up on his bed, as my brain was trying to register this. "I've been thinking an awful lots." Ellis stands at this point. "I'm not protective, I'm jealous. Maybe this was a way I could've been with yew'." Ellis spoke under his breath, walking closer. "I want ta' love yew' like a wife. I want ta' make love to ya'." He brushed my hair behind my ear. "Yew're so God Damn beautiful."

My heart fluttered.

"Ellis, you could have Zoey." I pointed out again.

"But she wants a baby, not a life mate." He grabbed my hands again, cupping them together. "I want ta' be your baby's Daddy, and the daddy in the bed." He chuckled, making me shocked a little. "Do this for me and ya'." He leaned in close to me. "I've loved you like everything possible. I'm not try'n redneck and love my sister, I'm love'n you.." Ellis pressed his forehead against mine. "Do ya' wanna love me?" He asked sweetly.

I closed the gap, kissing him full on. I pulled back as he tried to follow before I disconnected our mouths. "Yes, I love you..."

"I love ya' too."

 **It took me three days to write this. You welcome for decent story and decent English.**


End file.
